BossMan!
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Kimiko has been working at Xiaolin Inc. for three years when suddenly she gets transferred to the other office! This other office is run by the young, handsome, fabuluously wealthy Chase Young. Kimiko quickly falls for him, but is he straight or gay?
1. Transferred?

**Hello, I'm typing a new story because I thought it sounded cute an' all…**

**Hopefully you guys will review and let me know if you think it's cute too…**

**Don't be too harsh; I did get the idea from a previous story I had read…**

**But the story-line seemed to fit Chamiko perfectly!**

**(No, Kimiko does not get turned into a cat.) But it still should be fun!**

**Well, I'll shut up now, but I hope you all like it and don't want to kill me for the title!**

**Boss-man!** _Chapter 1: Transferred…?_

"Kim, wake up, you're gonna be late for work," my best friend, and roommate, Keiko was telling me. I groaned and pulled my blankest up over my ears. I heard her groan and I heard the distinct sound of her opening up the blinds. The white light hit my eyelids and I groaned louder. I pulled my blankets over my entire head. Keiko groaned again and then I felt weight on my abdomen.

"Okay…Okay…!" I grumbled as Keiko sat on me. She got off me and I threw the covers onto the floor. It was too bright out today. I hated waking up to a bright bedroom.

I rubbed my eyes and asked sleepily, "What time is it?"

Keiko threw my blankest back up onto my bed and replied, "Eight thirty!"

I wrenched my pillow at her, it her face perfectly. "You jerk! You said you'd let me sleep in!" I yelled.

Keiko set the pillow back down on my bed and replied, "I did… You have a half hour to get ready and get to work…"

I gave up on fighting with her. She left and I pulled on my pink Lolita style dress with all its flowers, and ruffles, and the cuteness; oh it was so _pretty_… After my dress, I put a pink flower into my long black hair and then I put on a little bit of pink themed make-up. Pink eye-shadow, dark pink eye-liner, pink lipstick, and some pink blush. It wasn't over the top, but it was make-up. I enjoyed looking like a different person every day, so I would always use make-up to add the emphasis on me being 'another person'.

I went downstairs and found Keiko eating scrambled eggs. I pouted at her, still mad that she woke me up, and went ahead to make myself an omelet.

After eating, I put the dishes in the sink and said I'd wash them when I got home. I got home before Keiko every night; her job was halfway across town and her hours were eleven to nine. Mine were nine to six. So happy I decided to work at Xiaolin Inc. and not that weird Catatonia Gardens like Keiko had.

I picked up my purse, which was also pink, and hopped out the front door, waving goodbye to Keiko.

I got to work about ten minutes late, as usual, and plopped myself down into my little desk. Mister Fung, my boss, had let us all choose where we put our desks. I had put mine right next to my co-worker Raimundo's.

Raimundo… I really think he's starting to like me…! I had always had a little bit of a crush on him, but come on! He's a hot Brazilian twenty-six year old guy! How could anyone not have a crush on him?

Raimundo always got to work before I did, just like my other co-workers, Omi and Clay. They were always here on time. Clay was kinda cute too; he was an American cowboy kind of guy. But, he was twenty-nine years old and had a fiancé back home in Texas. He said once he earned enough money here, he was flying back to Texas to give his girl the biggest wedding anyone had ever seen. And then there was Omi… He was the youngest worker in our division. He was just turning twenty and yet he seemed like the next in line to run the company! He was a little genius! I didn't find him too attractive, I saw him more as a little brother than anything. He shaved his head for some reason, I found it really weird; I liked guys with hair.

Mister Fung came out of his little office and said a cheery 'good morning' to all of us. We all greeted him back respectfully.

"Kimiko, may I see you in my office for just a moment?" he asked, never dropping his friendly air.

I wasn't afraid of going into his office; Mister Fung was one of those sweet old guys that you just couldn't help but like. I got up and walked into the room.

I sat in the chair across from his desk and asked, "So what's up, Fungster?"

He smiled in response. "I had been thinking of this for a while now, Kimiko…" he said. He always pronounced my name funny, but I was used to it. "I have decided to transfer you to the other office… But only for a year…" My jaw hit the floor.

"You're transferring me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Mister Fung smiled his smile and I didn't feel mad anymore. "Only for a little while… I wished to see how things would be affected by your being transferred… I believe you could help the vice president more than any of the others could…" he explained, "Would you be willing to work under Chase Young, Kimiko…?"

I was still trying to process all of this. Eventually my mind registered that he was giving me a choice.

"Actually…" I said, "It does sound like it could be fun…" I hadn't lied either. It did sound like it could be an experience, so I agreed to transfer.

Mister Fung was happy and after I gathered my belongings he told me Chase's division was on the fourth floor; we were on the seventh. I went to the elevator and waved goodbye to the guys I had grown incredibly attached to for the past three years and the doors closed on me.

Our elevator was biased. If you were heading down and someone above was heading down too, it would go up to get them before letting you get to where you needed to go. And that's just what it did.

The elevator went up to the last floor and a woman with huge red hair walked in. She glanced at the numbers, but didn't hit anything. She worked at the office I was being transferred to, huh?

I looked her over; she had one heck of a body! She had nicely sized breasts and her bottom was so perfectly large that she could've been a supermodel. And her huge red hair looked like silk to the touch. I was so jealous of this gorgeous woman I almost forgot I'd be working with her.

The elevator stopped on our floor; she waltzed right out. I was more hesitant, stepping out very slowly.

I looked around the office. Everybody had desks in little cubicles that had half walls so that everyone could see each other. The printer was located on the opposite side that the storage cupboard was; dumb idea in my part. I saw an oak door and windows to my far left; that had to be the boss' office. It was the only logical answer. The windows had curtains hanging on the inside; obviously the boss liked his privacy.

I felt so out of place just standing there, but I didn't really know where else to go. I stood there, looking at all the occupants of the cubicles. This division was much larger than my previous one; there must've been at least fifteen people here! I was so used to it just being four!

My eyes caught movement. I looked in the direction, my left, and saw the oak door opening. I inhaled sharply as I realized that was the boss coming out.

My breath would not come back when I saw him though; he was nothing like Mister Fung! This guy was gorgeous! His long, silky black hair hung around his head in a spiked mess, a single lock hung in front of his flawless face, his skin was so smooth and not tarnished by oil or dry skin or pimples, he had such rugged features, his jaw was square and strong, his lips were pale and thin but tauntingly curved into a little smile, and his eyes, oh those eyes, they were a shimmering, glimmering, dancing sea of gold.

If it were possible to do it with somebody's eyes, I would have been doing it with his. His eyes were so mesmerizing I didn't even realize they were looking at me until he was right in front of me.

My cheeks went red and I stuttered out a stupid little, "H-h-hi…"

The man who was more gorgeous than anything I had ever seen in my life smiled at my voice. His thin lips contorted and the silky, smooth, honey dripping, _fine_ voice that came out of them said, "Hello to you too…"

He was smiling at me in a way that made the in-between of my thighs burn; I couldn't help it, I had been so used to see a crusty old man every day that someone with his looks was a brand new gift!

He looked me over with those glorious golden eyes and said with his _fine_ _fine_ voice, "I like your dress…"

I felt so stupid, all I could say in response was, "Fhmankfjdosyou." He didn't seem to mind that I had just spoke gibberish, in fact his smile only broadened when I did.

God, that smile! If I could take that smile off his face and make love to it, I would have in a heartbeat.

"I take it that you're Kimiko…?" he asked me in his voice that was like smooth jazz to my ears. I nodded dumbly and he turned his head.

"Ashley, your transfer is here," he said to one of the people at the cubicles. When he spoke, everybody looked up. I felt all their eyes on me in seconds.

A blonde haired girl got up from a desk next to a guy with red hair's desk. She was wearing a little black tang top and a yellow skirt that clung to her body quite nicely. This Ashley girl had some very feline features; the small curves all flowed into each other and reached up to her cat-like smile.

She winked at the gorgeous man before me and hopped right into the elevator as if being transferred were no big deal to her.

After she left, the man before me turned to all of the other employees. "Everyone, this is Kimiko. She's going to be working with us for a year and I want you all to make her feel welcome," he said.

Everyone muttered half-hearted greetings to me and the man smiled at me once again.

I swallowed and asked in a voice that was barely even a whisper, "Thanks, but… Who are you…?"

The man's smile broadened again and he replied with his honey dripping tongue, "Chase Young… Enjoy your time working here…"

He then walked back into his little office. I stood there in shock. _That_ was my new boss? Oh God, things were going to be interesting here… I just prayed I would never have to be alone with him; I wouldn't last two minutes!

But now that it had begun, my nightmare wasn't going to stop. So I walked over to Ashley's old desk and sat in the chair. My head spinning, I held my forehead and tried to remember why I had agreed to this transfer.

**Well? Is it okay? I thought it would be a cute idea…**


	2. Chapter 2

**BossMan! (Fanfic won't keep the hyphen… So I'm just gonna do away with that…)**

**Chapter 2!**

I had gone through the first half of my day without too much of a problem. I hadn't seen my new boss since the incident outside the elevator, so that was good. And during the coffee break, basically the trip down to our company's coffee shop, everyone suddenly decided to introduce themselves to me.

The red haired guy in the desk right next to mine introduced himself as Jack Spicer, Genius. I highly doubted that he was a genius, but whatevs… he was the only one who said hi before we all packed into the elevator.

The red haired woman from earlier pushed her way into the back of the elevator where I had been squished and snapped, "I'm Wuya. And don't get any ideas. Chase belongs to me."

"Oh, yeah, cuz he wants to look at _that_ all day, old hag!" Jack spat at her. Wuya jumped toward him and they began fighting.

A rather large man wearing a scarf around his mouth and nose mumbled to me, "I am Tubbimura." I meekly said my name was Kimiko.

A guy who was so sunburned his skin was blood red drawled, "Name's Hannibal. But if you wanna, li'l lady, you can call me Roy."

"Everyone calls you Roy!" Jack bit at him. Roy began fighting with him as well as Wuya.

Suddenly a thick Russian accent belted out, "I AM VLAD! PLEASURE TO WORK WITH YOU!"

I flinched at the screaming, but everyone began strangling Vlad after that little outburst.

"I'm Bubba," said a very very large man with graying hair pulled in puffy pigtails. He looked like a panda. Panda Bubba, teehee.

"I'm Jessie, sure ya'll ready know my brother from the other office, missy," came a voice with such a strong Texas accent I mistook it for Clay until she explained she was Clay's little sister.

So the only women in the whole of our two offices were me, Jessie, Wuya, and that Ashley girl I didn't get to talk to. Awesome. A male run company.

The elevator doors finally let us all out to the coffee shop's floor. Everyone began rushing out the double doors and instantly there was a lie for food.

I tripped a little out of the elevator, lucky for me a guy with yellow skin, like Omi's, and an equally shaven head, caught me.

"Careful, little lady," he said. I muttered a soft thanks. I think his name was Dashi or something. All I knew was he was one of our attorneys. The other one was named Guan or something like that. I never really got the chance to talk to them, though.

The guy who manned our coffee shop was called Dojo. He had an obscene amount of green dragon tattoos all over his body. If I had to guess, I'd say he had one on his junk. He just had a thing for green dragons.

I finally got up into the line, he smiled happily upon seeing me.

"You're earlier than usual," he said with a smile.

I laughed nervously, "I got transferred to the other office, and, well, I guess we got out earlier…"

"Well the others will be here in about two minutes, so if you wanted to spend some time with your ex-office-mates, you could," Dojo offered, pointing out an empty table.

I thanked him and sat by myself with my latte. I had food already in the office. I had made dumplings the other night and had brought them to work.

Sipping my latte silently, I noticed that the guys came down just a short while later than I did and they all immediately waved to me. I waved back.

They hurriedly sat with me, Ashley rushed over to the table with Wuya and Jessie.

"How is it? Are they torturing you over there?" Raimundo asked quickly.

I giggled, "No, they're all pretty cool. 'Cept maybe Wuya… She seems to have it out for me…"

"Probably just jealous of your looks, "Rai offered.

I only smirked at him, and addressed Clay's never mentioning his sister worked here too.

"She an' I don't really get on well…" he mumbled.

I didn't argue it. The rest of our little break was spent discussing all the differences now that I was replaced by Ashley. Apparently she really had a thing for Raimundo. Great…

And as if the universe heard my inner thoughts, that was when the god amongst men, Chase, walked over to the coffee shop.

I nearly choked on my latte, everyone from my office bid him greetings, and Chase simply smiled at all of us. His eyes ran over me for a brief moment; probably noticed that I was choking.

God, those eyes could make you melt! Again, if I could do it with somebody's eyes, I would definitely do it with _his_.

He got his coffee, from the looks of it the coffee was black, and nodded to all of his employees before heading back to the elevator area; separate from the coffee shop area.

After a little while I finished and said I'd best be getting back up, unless I wanted everyone to steal my dumplings. I had a feeling that Tubbimura liked to eat.

I hit the button on the elevator and stepped inside, hitting the correct button and standing, twiddling my thumbs behind my back, and waiting for the elevator doors to close.

Just as they were about to, a foot jammed in between them, causing them to open again. I looked up and nearly died when I saw it was Chase who had stopped the elevator.

He had a huge stack of papers tucked under one arm, and his coffee in his other hand. He sipped it casually as he stepped inside the little box. My heart literally stopped and I'm positive my face was red as a beat at this point.

The doors finally closed and the elevator began the climb back up to our floor.

Chase sipped his coffee once more before asking, "Enjoying your first day so far?"

When my brain finally registered that that heavenly silky voice was addressing me, I stumbled to find an answer that I felt suited the question.

"I-bla-uh-muh-I-nah…" I couldn't think, I needed to get out of that elevator! And fast!

He looked at me funny for a second and asked calmly, worry filling those so do-able eyes, "Everything alright?"

I squeaked out a much too loud, "SUPER!"

He only smiled his totally sex-able smile and looked back toward the doors. I felt like a total goober now that I had just practically shrieked at him. I observed him in morbid silence.

GOD! He was so hot! Even his back looked like it was eff-able! It just wasn't fair! Why did I have to be transferred to the office with the boss that belonged in Play Girl?

"Wuya seems to have it in for me, though…!" I suddenly blurted out.

Chase blinked and turned his head to look at me. He looked confused, but still so cute!

"Wuya has it in for you? What do you mean?" h asked, turning his upper half a little toward me again.

I immediately stuttered, "Ah-ne-never-m-mind…"

Chase pursued the subject. "No, no, tell me what you mean," he insisted.

How could anyone resist that voice of silk from the heavens?

"Well she told me not to get any ideas…" I mumbled, looking at my feet, instead of him. If I looked at him any longer, I was going to faint just from the heat he generated!

Chase made a soft, 'hm' and turned his head back to the doors. Ah, great, now Wuya was gonna kill me because I had told Chase and I had a feeling he'd be talking to her about this.

The doors finally opened and just before he was about to stop out, I suddenly blurted, "I NEED YOU!"

Chase stopped halfway between the office and the elevator.

"What?" he asked, his gorgeous golden eyes glimmering with shock.

I quickly mumbled, "Now… I was…uh… singing… sorry… you know… that song that has the words 'I need you now' in it…?"

Chase stared at me for a moment or two before a sly smirk graced his beautiful features. CRAP! HE WASN'T BUYING IT!

"I see…" was all he said before turning and walking into the office.

Awesome. So now I had just embarrassed myself more than I ever had in my whole life. And I had practically confessed that I had feelings for my new boss! Today was just great…


	3. Chapter 3

**BossMan! 3**

Well, I had gone back to my desk and had started eating my dumplings. Jack had shown up a little while later. He noticed I had food and asked what it was. When I told him, he asked if he could try one. His mom never taught him how to make dumplings. _Supposedly_…

I had given him one because Jack seemed like a nice guy. He said they were really good, so I was happy to have given up some of my food.

When everyone else had started coming back up, I made sure to eat all of my dumplings before any of them could ask. I wasn't willing to share with everyone!

The day was finally coming to an end. Chase had come out of his office earlier and went down the elevator. He hadn't come back up, so I prayed I wouldn't make a fool of myself if I saw him on the way out.

Finally it was time to leave, and everybody crammed into the elevator again. That bubba guy seemed to have a weird thing for me, he kept offering to let me stand next to him, but I was already squished between Jack and Jessie, who were singing, so I used that as an excuse.

Everybody practically fell out of the elevator. _I _did…

My bum hit the cold marble flooring and I winced as my tailbone made contact with the floor.

"Ouch…" I grumbled, rubbing the lower part of my spine and starting to get to my feet.

Somebody took hold of my right shoulder and the left side of my left forearm and helped me to my feet. I was incredibly grateful that somebody was nice enough to help me.

"Thanks…" I mumbled ,rubbing my butt and wiping it free of dirt and dust.

The voice of my helper greeted my ears. I knew who it was instantly. "Don't mention it…" came the silky smooth voice of the angel I knew to be Chase.

I immediately stopped wiping off my butt and turned around to face him. I spun on my heels and almost did the MJ spin. Chase raised an eyebrow at me and made a curiously gorgeous face.

I squeaked out a 'goodbye sir' and I ran off. Chase was staring after me, but as I went out the door, I saw him smile a little at me.

Lucky me. I would be the one to fall out of the elevator. And then of course it would be Chase who helped me up. My luck wasn't improving much.

I walked home, slower now because I had finally calmed down, and decided to stop by a little Japanese confections store on the way. I loved shopping here because they actually had food I liked.

I didn't feel like having much, I just wanted Pocky. So I wandered through the aisles until I found the Pocky. I reached out a hand and it brushed against another outstretched hand.

Looking up, I smiled when I saw Jack.

"Hey!" he said happily, recognizing me. "You like Pocky too?" he asked, looking ecstatic to find somebody else who did.

I smirked. "Jack, I'm from Japan, we _invented_ liking Pocky!" I said, then I stopped, "'Course we also did invent Pocky…"

Jack only laughed and said 'true 'dat'. We each got ourselves Pocky and paid for it. Jack seemed really happy to see me. He just kept telling me about all the exciting stuff going on in his life right now. It was hard to process it all, but he had said he was going to a videogame company to sell them an idea he had.

Before we parted ways, I wished him luck.

I got home and set down my box of Pocky. I had a stick of it in my mouth as I rummaged through the fridge to see what we had to eat. We had salmon…pork…eggs…spices…chocolate…veggies… and for some weird reason, a tampon was in the fridge. I lifted it up and set it on the counter.

"Oiy, Keiko…" I mumbled, pulling out the salmon and grabbing some spices to start cooking food. I'd save food for Keiko for when she got home, but I wanted to start now so I wouldn't be starving myself.

The doorbell. Ah, the doorbell. Gateway to random people coming into the house. When it went off, I hurried to the door after washing off my hands.

I opened the door and nearly fell over backwards when I saw Wuya standing there.

"What did I tell you?" she hissed at me.

I blinked. "Huh?" I was confused out of my mind. She glared at me and tapped her foot irritatedly at me.

"I told you Chase was mine you little bitch!" she spat.

I immediately retorted, "I didn't do anything!"

"Psh!" she waved her hand at me and continued, "I saw that stunt you pulled out of the elevator…! Making him think you were helpless…!"

"I FELL!" I shouted angrily at her.

"How do I know that?" she asked, glaring daggers at me.

I frowned angrily and hissed lowly, "Because no I have a bruise on my ass the size of your head…!"

Wuya seemed taken aback by that, but eventually she seemed bored of being angry and left. I closed the door and collapsed against it. Relieved I didn't have to kill anyone today.

The doorbell went off again. I groaned.

I opened the door and was greeted by an overly-excited Ashley.

"HI!" she squeaked at me.

I put my pinky in my ear and turned it to emphasize the loudness. "hi…" I mumbled.

Ashley began, "Clay told me this is where you live! Do you think you could help me win Raimundo's heart?"

I nearly fainted. She was asking me for advice with Raimundo? I had never had a boyfriend in my life! What did I know?

"Uh… I don't really know what he likes… Ashley…" I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head. "Just… be yourself I guess… I know he likes girls with personality…" I said.

She seemed over-joyed and shrieked a thank you at me before skipping down the road. I stared after her in shock.

So, I spent the rest of time cooking without incident and Keiko finally showed up. She was happy I had cooked for her.

"Wanna go to the gym?" Keiko asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Why?" I asked, smirking all too knowingly. I knew Keiko had a thing for one of her co-workers and I knew he worked out at the gym every night. She wanted to go see him. "Wanna visit Sora…?"

Keiko snapped back, "No!" She threw a pillow at me and I laughed.

"You really have a thing for him, huh?" I asked, grinning victoriously.

Keiko rebounded, "Well what about you? You'd want to go to the gym if there was anyone you liked there!"

I sighed. "I really would…" then I remembered, "Oh, I got transferred today!"

Keiko jumped to her feet. "What? How? Why? What's it like? Who're you working with now? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she shouted it all at once.

I smiled at her incessant questions, but I replied, "Mister Fung wanted to see how much I could help the other office… It's okay… I mean… Most of my co-workers seem kinda weird… But my boss…" My voice trailed off.

"What's your boss like…?" she inquired, waving a hand in front of my face.

I snapped back into reality and replied with a soft, "He's… nice…"

"Not mean…?"

I shook my head no.

"Not old?"

I shook my head no.

"Is he good looking?"

I swallowed hard and felt my face heat up as images of him flashed into my head.

Keiko squealed. "YOU LIKE YOUR NEW BOSS! OMIGOSH! WHAT'S HIS NAME? WHAT'S HE LOOK LIKE? OMIGOSH! TELLME!"

She began chasing me around the house as I shouted answers to her questions. Eventually she found out everything she needed to know and again offered going to the gym.

Finally I agreed and we each changed. I put on some really short pale blue shorts and grabbed a white tang top that clung to my body and then we each hurried out the door with water bottles full of ice.

The gym was packed with guys, as it usually was. The gym always had guys. Girls were fewer in number, but there were some. Keiko and I added to their numbers.

Keiko spotted Sora and rushed over to the area where he was working out. I groaned and walked over to her.

"I'm going to the pool, okay?" I asked. Not really asking, more like letting her know. She said fine and I wandered over.

True, I wasn't in a swimsuit, but the pool staff didn't mind if you swam in shorts and a shirt. Almost everyone did. Swimsuits at a public gym pool made some people feel uncomfortable. I was one of those people.

I took off my shoes and sat on the edge and soaked my legs in the cold water.

The smell of chlorine surrounded me. The laughter of children and splashing greeted my ears. There were parents playing with their kids. There were kids learning how to swim, and…

My eyes were stuck on the kids learning how to swim. That man teaching… I knew him… Why did I know him…? He was incredibly attractive, but I just couldn't figure out where I knew him from.

That is, until his attention fell upon me. I knew those eyes. Chase!

I inhaled sharply and quickly got to my feet. No way was I getting in there while he was there! I hurried over to my shoes and struggled to pull my socks on.

I could hear his voice calling my name. And as much as the voice made me melt, I was not sticking around to listen to it!

I pulled my shoes on and hurried back into the normal gym area. I found an area where it would be difficult for anyone to really see me and began doing anything.

I was currently using a machine that I had to push my feet against. I had my eyes closed tightly, trying to block out the images of Chase in that swimsuit. He had looked terrific! I just couldn't control the mental pictures!

"Kimiko?" My stomach just jumped into my throat. Opening my eyes, sure enough, Chase was standing next to me, looking a little confused.

My eyes trailed his form and I was positive my face was crimson. He was shirtless! He had a towel around his neck, and was only wearing black swim trunks. My eyes were able to observe every muscle on his chest.

He had twelve abs! Not a six-pack, no, Chase had a twelve-pack! But he wasn't so built everywhere that veins were all over him. He was built to a lean, crisp, perfection. If I could have, I would have ravaged him right there.

My legs felt wet in between them as I stared at him.

Chase smiled a little. "Fancy seeing you here…" was all his heavenly voice said.

I swallowed my stomach back down and said with a stutter, "Aa-ct-tually… My fr-friend Keiko mad-de me come here with her…"

He nodded and made a soft 'hm' sound. "And wherefore did she make you come to a gym with her?" he asked, turning his gaze back to me.

"Well…" I began. My voice sounded higher pitched. I coughed, sat up and then replied, "Sh-she has this…crush…on a g-guy she works with… and he c-comes here every night…"

"Ah," Chase was smiling now, "She was too afraid to see him alone…?"

I swallowed again and said, "Well… she just needed a push… She's fine n-n-ow…" I motioned a hand over to where Keiko and Sora were. She was talking to him and he was laughing at whatever it was she said. "That's her…"

Chase looked at her for a moment before smiling again.

"That's Sora… I didn't know she had feelings for him… he's never mentioned a girl before…" he mumbled, watching them.

I blinked. "You two know each other?" I asked, nervously shifting my position on the machine.

"I come here every night. He's always here…We talk every now and then…" he replied, still watching them.

I wanted to die. Our crushes knew each other! And they both worked out at the same gym! My heart was threatening to pound out of my chest.

My eyes wandered back to Chase and I passed out. His shorts had slipped down just enough to show that they were being held up by his member! My mind came up with so many images that I fainted.

Yeah… Fainting in front of your boss… Not the best thing to do…

**Hah.. Kimiko is such a little Perv1 Oh, question! Any costume ideas for my Halloween special? ANYONE? Not costumes for me, for the characters. I already have one for Kimiko. Anybody else? I can't think of anything for Omi besides Krillin… Uh… Anybody?**


	4. Chapter 4

**BossMan! 4**

My face felt sore… Why did my face hurt? I couldn't remember… I slowly began opening my eyes and there were blurry people above me. Wait… Wasn't I in bed? Why were there people above me? I'm so confused…!

Finally Keiko's face came into focus. "Kim! Are you okay?" she asked, looking terrified.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be…?" I asked, generally confused.

She replied still looking scared, "Because you passed out!"

I blinked. "Wha…?" I looked around a little bit. There were some random people I didn't recognize, Sora… And… Chase…! I sat up immediately. Looking at my surroundings, I realized I was at the gym and that I had in fact passed out.

"But… Why did I…?" I was so confused. I could hardly remember why I had fainted in the first place.

When my eyes caught sight of Chase, I remembered. His shirtless form was still tantalizingly close to me. I remembered now. Great…

I then ventured so far as to ask, "What happened…?"

Keiko replied, "I heard this guy, " she pointed to Chase' shouting your name. He was holding you up off the ground and he said he had stopped you from hitting your head on the machine here." Keiko motioned to the machine right behind her, "And when I heard him yelling your name and saw him holding you, I ran over here to try and help. And then everybody else here showed up. We just called an ambulance, in case you were still hurt."

I swallowed. I had been afraid of that. Case had helped me. And that is why you don't pass out in front of your totally hot boss. Because then you won't get to see if he was worried about you or not.

Chase's silky voice spoke to me, "You don't have to come to work tomorrow if you're not feeling up to it, Kimiko…"

Keiko blinked and looked at him. "Who're you?" she asked, a little attitude in her tone.

"Chase Young… Her boss…" he replied, shaking her hand.

Keiko looked at me. I immediately knew what was going through her head. The sly grin on her face told me what she was thinking.

She turned back to him and said happily, "Chase! Kimiko's told me all about you! I had never pictured you'd be _this_ handsome, though!"

I died inside. She had to use that wording. I knew what she was implying, and obviously, Chase got it too. He grinned at me, but thanked Keiko for the compliment.

The ambulance finally arrived, and the people helped me in. They let Keiko in as well and we each said goodbye to everybody.

Once we had started moving, she turned to me and asked with a sly smirk, "So that's your new boss, eh?"

"Shut up," I grumbled at her.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't blame you. He is incredibly hot. He's like a Grecian god…!"

I noticed Keiko getting a daydreamy look in her eyes and I immediately hit her.

"Oh, right, sorry, he's yours, I forgot," she said. I hit her once more and then we were let into the hospital.

Lucky enough for me, I didn't have a concussion, thanks to the quick save from Chase. So… if my gorgeous boss hadn't cared so much about me, I'd be either unconscious now, or possibly even dead.

Now I had a debt to my boss… Not sure if that's good or bad..

We went home and I told Keiko not to wake me up tomorrow.

I slept wonderfully that night. Of course, occasionally I would have some very graphic dreams where chase and I were doing it in the gym. In my dreams, he was incredible.

Finally I woke up. It was like… almost ten thirty… But I didn't really care… I was tired.

I sat up and stretched. I decided for today to be my Goth day. I pulled on a pair of Tripp pants and then pulled on a skin-hugging black tang top. I pulled my hair into a messy black ponytail, and I applied black lipstick and black eye-shadow and liner to my face.

I decided I should go to work. I needed the money… So I gathered myself money and a little food and walked out the front door.

The elevator doors 'dinged' and opened. The office looked up in unison.

"Kimiko!" suddenly Jack's arms were wrapped tightly around me. "Chase told us you weren't coming in today!"

I gasped and then grunted out, "can't… Breathe…"

Jack let go of me and everyone else walked over to me. Everyone was asking about what happened and why I had shown up.

The attention was nice, but it was short lived.

"What's going on?"

Everyone stepped out of the way. Chase stepped forward, but stopped. He smiled when he saw me.

"You didn't have to come in today, you know," he said.

I smiled weakly and said, "Well I thought that since I didn't get a concussion, I'd come in for a little while today." Chase looked happy to hear me say that, but he only nodded and went back into his office.

I walked to my desk and began working. Today was pretty easy for me. Everyone took pity on me and did all the heavy stuff for me. Whenever I needed paper, somebody would get it for me. If ever I needed ink, it would be beside me in minutes. It was like a catering service.

"Aw, I need staples…" I mumbled. Jack offered to get me some, but I told him they were just staples.

I walked to the storage cupboard and stood on my tip-toes to grab the staples.

"Could you get me the black pens, Kimiko?"

I had to really stretch to get those. They were on the top shelf.

When I had finally gotten a hold of the container, it slipped and fell to the ground.

"Damnit…" I muttered, bending down and picking them up. "Blasted pens…"

I turned and held them out. "Here ya go!" I said cheerfully.

I nearly dropped them again when I saw it was Chase who had needed them. He carefully took the pens from me and smiled warmly at me. God, if I could I would be doing it with him right then and there!

"I don't think the pens deserved such language Kimiko…" he said, a little bit sexually. I nearly tore his shirt open when he said that.

I stuttered, "S-sorry…"

Chase had one arm rested upon the doorframe of the storage cupboard and the other was holding the pens. He was smiling down at me, his golden eyes practically glowing with hinted mischief.

I felt uncomfortable with him looking at me like that. Did he know how badly I wanted to tear all of his clothes off?

"Office…?"

I blinked. What? Had he said something? I hadn't even heard it.

"What, sir…?" I asked, confused.

Chase smiled. "I asked if I could see you in my office…"

I swallowed, but nodded. He smirked and walked to the office. He held the door open for me and then let me walk in.

He sat at the chair at his desk, I sat at the one across the other side.

Chase smiled at me and then said, "You're friend Keiko seems to be quite the… spirited girl…"

I nodded and muttered, "spirited is one word for it…"

Chase didn't seem to mind my mutterings and continued. "Although perhaps she can over exaggerate… hm?"

"sir?" I didn't quite understand what he was getting at.

Chase had his fingertips touching and he asked quite calmly, "Do you really find me attractive?"

I could've sworn I had passed out again. But my body had simply gone numb from shock.

He seemed to be expecting an answer, so I knew he was serious.

I swallowed and said softly, "More than Mister Fung, yes sir… I was telling her that you were… incredibly attractive I comparison to my old boss…"

I was semi-lying, but Chase seemed to believe me.

"Mm…" was all he said. He looked to be thinking, so I didn't speak until after he did.

"She really seemed to like me, didn't she…?" he asked.

I nearly died. He was interested in Keiko? No! No! NO! Could he not see how much I liked him? My heart sank when he raised his gaze to me. Again he was expecting an answer.

My voice was sadder as I replied, "Oh… yes sir… I suppose she did…"

Chase nodded. I took the hint that I could leave, so I got to my feet.

Just as I touched the doorknob, I heard something that made me stop dead.

"I love you…"

I turned on my heel and stared at chase in shock. He was smiling slyly.

"Sir…?" I whispered.

Chase suddenly lifted his head and blinked. He looked like he was faking it. "Oh, terribly sorry, I was just singing… You know… that song where the man says he loves someone over and over…?"

My brain literally just exploded. Was he flirting with me? Staring at him, I wasn't sure. The way he was smiling at me said flirting, but the words said he was making fun of me. I had no idea what to do.

He watched me for a moment longer and I said with a little smile, "Yeah… I know that one…" And then I walked out.

**So…? Costume ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**BossMan! 5! OMFG FIVE!**

**NO HIGH FIVE FOR YOU! *swipes hand away***

"Kim, get up," Keiko was jabbering at me. Why did I have to get up? Couldn't I just skip work today? Was today important? I didn't recall anything, so I snuggled back into my pillow.

I heard the blinds again, but I was facing away from them this time. Haha! Take that sunlight! I have defeated your evil morning wake-up plan!

And then a bucket of ice water. Curses! Foiled by ice water; yet again!

I jolted upright in my bed and I stammered loudly, "I'm-m aw-wake!"

I heard Keiko stomp out of my room and I decided to get dressed. Hmm… Today… Today… I think today was going to be my Pokémon cosplay day. But it wasn't entirely cosplay if I didn't bother putting my hair up and dying it and cutting it, right?

I picked a little off-white top that had no sleeves. I grabbed some very short jean shorts and red suspenders. I then put my long black hair into a side ponytail. I grabbed my red converse sneakers and walked downstairs.

Keiko had her face on the table. "What's with you?" I asked, eying her confusedly.

"You kept me up all night…" she grumbled into the plastic.

I blinked. "Me? What did I do?" I asked, taking a swig from our Orange Juice jug.

"You and your stupid sex dreams…"

I spit the orange juice everywhere. "WHAT?" I shrieked.

Keiko groggily lifted her head. "Yup… All night… Nothing but _Oh God, Chase more! More! Against the desk! Chase! Yes! Oh, please Chase, more! _**ALL NIGHT**…." She was glaring at me now. I felt terrible.

"Sorry… I um… I guess I didn't realize I was that loud… I didn't realize I _talked_…" I mumbled, sipping some more orange juice.

"Can you just have sex with him and get it over with? I don't think I can go another night of that…" Keiko groaned, flopping her head back onto the table.

I scoffed, "Yeah, right, like that'd happen… He's probably married and has kids and probably some busty-ass hot wife who never gains weight past 110 pounds… He'd be too satisfied with _that_ to even look at me…"

Keiko sighed, "That's rough…"

She was snoring now. I took that as my cue to head to work.

The front door was stubborn today. It stuck a little, but I eventually got it open. I walked in and immediately noticed Panda Bubba standing at the elevator. It looked like he was waiting for me, so I needed some fake excuse to be occupied.

"Kimiko, could you deliver these papers to Town Hall?" I was never more happy to see Chase in all my life!

I grabbed the pile of papers out of his hands and replied way too loudly, "Gladly, sir!"

Chase smiled at my stupid childish moment. I turned and made my way toward the door.

"Nice shorts…" Chase muttered. I felt my face heat up but me being the blather-mouthed idiot I was, I decided to respond to that.

"You like 'em? Keiko always said they made me look like a skank…" I said. I was mentally face-palming myself after that.

Chase only laughed heartily and opened the door for me. I hurried off to the Town Hall and _away_ from Panda Bubba.

Oh yeah, I had started everyone calling him that now. Even Wuya was calling him Panda Bubba! It was great! The only one not calling him that was Chase, but I didn't expect him to… He wasn't a goober like we all were…

"No Chance, no way…. This scene won't play… I won't say I'm in love… Oooaahoooh at least out loud… I Won't say I'm in… looooove…" I was singing Disney music to myself as I walked in the front doors. The lady at the front desk said I had a lovely voice, and I thanked her.

I came back to the building and went up to our floor. Wuya nagged me for being late.

"Kimiko was delivering papers to Town Hall," Panda Bubba defended me. I was happy that his strange affection for me meant he would defend me against Wuya the office hoe.

I sat at my desk and began typing. I took out my MP3 player and began playing Disney music because it was stuck in my head. I was listening to that song from the Hawaiian movie… Something about Lilo… Whatever… I was listening to it and absentmindedly singing along and swaying my chair as I typed.

Jack was snickering at me and my singing, but he eventually joined in. Pretty soon, so did Tubbimura and then Jessie… Then Vlad… Then Panda Bubba… And Wuya never sang.. Roy even joined in! The whole office was in a chorus of a random Hawaiian song that none of us understood!

Chase came out of his office to see what was going on. Everyone but Jessie, Jack, Vlad, and I stopped singing. We kept singing the words we didn't know the meaning to.

Chase smirked and shook his head before heading back into his little office. Well, at least he wasn't yelling at us for singing!

After Chase left, everyone else joined back in. We were all acting like nut-balls, but none of us cared at that point. It certainly brightened up the work day!

And then the song changed to "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" and for that one, Jack and I both jumped up onto our desks and sang and danced. Neither one of us noticed Chase come back out to watch us. It was too priceless to miss the two office geeks dancing and singing to a Disney song from a movie made in 1994. (My birth year bitches!)

Vlad suddenly jumped up with us and he began singing and dancing right beside us. Jessie soon joined. The others just watched and laughed at our YouTube moment. I had a feeling Wuya was videotaping.

But we were all dancing around on the two desks and shouting out our song.

"Oh I just can't wait to be kiiiiing! Oh I just can't waaaaaaaiiiit…! To be Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…!" We all finished and each of us collapsed back into our respective desks.

Chase chuckled. "If this is going to become a regular thing with you I may as well turn the company into a singing reality show…" he said with a smile. Everybody laughed at that, Wuya a little louder than everyone else. Which was a feat in itself, as Jessie was flipping LOUD!

Chase shook his head at us once more before heading back into his office.

Wuya hit a button on her keyboard really loudly and shouted, "And guess who just made YouTube status!"

I decided to be a bitch, "Certainly not you! The only status you've made is Skanky Office Whore!"

Everyone except Wuya laughed at that. She was seething at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and went back to typing. I got E-mails from Raimundo, Omi, and Clay all asking what was up with that YouTube video. Nice to see they were working, huh?

I told them it was just office boredom getting to me. I even added, "Why are you on YouTube when you should be working?"

None of them replied. Ha! I won.

It was break time. Everyone rushed to the elevator, except me. I had brought money and I was actually planning on going out with Jack and buying Dango. We both liked it, so we didn't see much harm in the notion.

Chase came out of his office after everyone else had left. He smiled at Jack and I and said, "That was quite the performance earlier, you two…"

Jack grinned and gave Chase a thumbs up.

"Chase..!" I stopped him from going down in the elevator. He turned to look at me and I muttered out my question, "Uh… Sir… Jack and I were going out to get Dango and… I wondered if you might want to come along…"

Jack smiled a wide smile and said happily, "We'll even buy you the spicy kind cuz I know you like spicy foods!"

Good to know. Thank you Jack.

Chase smiled and replied calmly, "I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

EFF YEAH! I wanted to do a cartwheel. In fact, I did. I did a cartwheel into the elevator. Jack cheered for me, Chase chuckled and clapped. Being a goober did have its advantages at times.

So, the three of us walked out of the building to get Dango. YUM!

At our favorite little Japanese restaurant, Jack ordered the sweet, mild, and spicy Dango. I only ordered the sweet.

Jack and Chase were each sitting across from me, and I was happily able to stare without it being weird.

"Don't like spicy food, Kimiko?" Chase inquired, resting his head upon his fist and raising his eyebrows at me.

Jack looked at me for an answer.

"Uh… not spicy Dango sir, no… I like certain spicy foods… Just not…" I trailed off. They got the point.

Jack then asked a question I knew was coming.

"What has two thumbs and doesn't give a crap how spicy or sweet his food is?"

He then pointed his two thumbs at himself. I face-palmed myself and groaned loudly. Chase only chuckled at the strange antics Jack and I got into.

The food arrived, and we all ate happily. I forced myself to keep my eyes closed. I knew if I saw Chase eating, I'd be filling my brain with all sorts of dirty images.

"Aw Jesus, Wuya followed us in…" Jack suddenly said.

I opened my eyes to look, but my gaze fell upon Chase, who was licking the spicy sauce off his lips.

I clasped my nose and ran to the bathroom as the crimson blood squirted out from in between my fingers.

Jack and Chase each looked shocked, but they didn't really know what to make of my sudden exit. They assumed it was because of Wuya.

I had to hold a paper towel to my face for a good five minutes before I finally was able to control my hormonal body.

I came back out and Jack and Chase were each standing and waiting for me. It was nice that they hadn't left without me, and we all walked back to the office together.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

I nodded dumbly and did all I could to keep Chase's sauce soaked lips from my mind.

When we got back to the office building, we all went up in the elevator and went right back to work.

The rest of the day was pretty slow, except for when Chase came out of his office at the very end of the day.

He gathered our attention. He said he had an announcement.

"Mister Fung, the company president, is turning another year older in a few days. We're all throwing him a party… I expect you all to be there to show your support…"

Roy asked in his southern drawl, "And what kind of party is it?"

Chase groaned. "There's going to be a bar… Music… Other companies there… Strippers.."

He didn't get to finish. Jack and Roy and Vlad were all shouting too loud. That was all they needed to hear. The three of them were going for sure.

"Will you be there sir?" Wuya asked, flashing Chase a shot down her shirt.

Chase groaned and replied, "Yes. I will be there…"

I wanted to do a cartwheel again. I decided to make an excuse to do so.

I shouted to Roy to open the elevator, it was time to go.

Jack knew what I was going to do. Roy hit the button and everyone started getting up. But I ran forward and flipped over sideways to do my exiting cartwheel.

I landed perfectly in the elevator and everyone clapped and cheered for me. Roy was the first to step into the elevator after me. Panda was next, then Jessie, and then everyone else, minus Chase.

**So… A party? And Chase would be there…? And there was alcohol involved? Looks like Keiko may not have to deal with those sex dreams much longer…**


	6. Chapter 6

**BossMan!**

**Chapter…6...!**

**(Please bear with me…)**

Okay… Work's over… Keiko's home… And she's dragging me to the gym again…! UGH! Couldn't she just go on her own? Why did I have to go? She was doing fine with Sora all by herself! She didn't need me as an excuse!

But, Keiko will be Keiko… I had to go… Otherwise she'd end up wailing until I agreed… And you do _not_ want to hear Keiko wail!

Walking through the doors, the rubber smell of the equipment burned the insides of my nostrils and made my head hurt. I wasn't used to a gym atmosphere. The rubber made me feel light-headed. And it made me feel like my nose was bleeding because it was such a dry burning smell!

"Okay… Chase will be at the pool… So stay away from that area…" I muttered to myself, wandering away from Keiko and over toward some of the machines that help with the back muscles. The one I picked focused on lower back, butt, and legs. It was where you had to stand to lift the weight up. It seemed easy if you weren't trying, but I wanted to see how much weight I could lift, so I was serious about trying it out!

I pushed against two-hundred pounds. A little too light. So I raised the weight a little bit and tried again. It felt better now, an actual challenge. I had lifted the weight up a good seven times when I heard a voice.

I had had my eyes closed, as it helped to distract me less, and I hadn't noticed **you-know-who** wander over to where I was until he started talking to me.

"You here again…?"

I nearly choked, I recognized his voice instantly. The silky smooth words immediately told me it was Chase. WTF UNIVERSE? WHY ME?

I opened my eyes and slipped and fell onto my butt. Chase smiled and chuckled a little.

"You always this clumsy at the gym?" he asked, carefully helping me back to my feet.

I grumbled and rubbed my now sore bottom. "Not funny…" I muttered, trying to alleviate the pain now running up my tailbone with my hand. Chase watched me for a moment before he spoke to me again.

"Your friend drag you down here again?" he was looking over at Keiko now.

Sighing, I replied, "Yup… She wouldn't take no for an answer…"

Chase smiled and watched as Keiko and Sora each hopped off the treadmills they had been on and started walking over toward the exit.

Keiko looked at me pleadingly. Really/ Really Keiko?

I nodded solemnly to her and she smiled happily. Chase, who was bewildered, asked, "What's going on?"

I groaned and plopped my butt down on a bench. "Keiko's gonna need the apartment tonight…" I mumbled, trying to think of a place I could stay.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night?" chase's question had been an answer to my mental question. It was kinda scary. I thought loudly in my head, 'ask me to stay at your house…!'

"You could always stay with me…" Chase said, causally rubbing his sweaty forehead. Inside, I was doing cartwheels. Chase was practically reading my mind!

I smiled innocently and I replied, "well that would be really sweet, but do you think it's appropriate for an employee to be staying with her boss? Won't people be suspicious?" I had gotten naughty at the end there, I wanted him to catch my hint.

Chase smirked. "You don't have work tomorrow… No one will know… It's just one night…" he said, grinning down at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. He was giving me the 'do-able' smile again. I so desperately wanted to ravage him right then and there!

I ended up agreeing to spending the night with Chase, and he walked through town with me. It was dark for the time of year, but I didn't mind. Occasional fireflies whisking by in the dark weren't a hindrance to me.

He finally led me to a house. I had been expecting a mansion, considering how filthy rich I heard he was. But the house was pretty big, and it was cute. The white shingles and black shutters contrasted nicely. The front door was crimson with strange black patterns painted all over it. But all in all it was really cute.

Chase began unlocking the door and he mumbled, "How do you like it so far?"

"It's nice… I just expected someone as rich as you would live in the Bahamas or something…" I mumbled, watching his butt as he unlocked the door. I couldn't help it! He had a really nice ass!

I heard Chase's signature overly gorgeous and seductive chuckle as he pushed the door open and stepped aside so I could go in first. So polite! It only added to his perfection…

The inside of the house was huge! Just stepping into the living area was awe-inspiring! There were such expensive looking decorations and such posh furniture, I realized the inside of the house was like a mansion… The outside was just a rouse so that nobody would suspect how incredible it was inside.

Chase had walked into another room, and judging from the click sound of a fridge, I assumed it was the kitchen.

He walked back over with two glasses with a reddish substance in them. He offered one to me and asked, "Do you drink?"

I blushed a deep shade of burgundy. To be honest, I had never even tried a sip of beer! Wine with my totally hot boss was WAY out of my area of expertise.

"Uh.. No-n-not…really sir…" I stuttered sheepishly in response. Chase sighed.

"I figured as much…" he walked back to the kitchen and continued, "It seems that every time I have company, they never drink…" he had come back now with only his glass and he said with his sex-able smirk, "I'd like to share wine with someone…"

I blushed a deeper shade of red. Chase waltzed over and dropped himself onto one of the massive couches. He noticed my hesitance and patted the cushion, beckoning me over to sit with him.

I slowly walked over, trying not to make a fool of myself again. I lowered myself down to sit, and I tried to keep my extreme nervousness from showing. Chase smiled at me until I finally sat down. When I sat, he sighed and sipped some more of his wine.

"How have you been enjoying working under me…?" he asked.

I had to do a double-take. WHAT? Oh… Wait… _Working_… Key word… Okay… he was just asking about work…

I swallowed and replied nervously, "I-it's been… Enjoyable… Sir…"

"Kimiko, I think you can call me by my name in my own home…" he said, smiling his still incredibly do-able smile. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"You and Jack certainly seem to be getting along…" Chase mumbled, sipping more of the wine.

I smiled meekly. "Jack's a fun guy… He's like a nerdy older brother… We get along really well…" I whispered in response.

"Has he taken you to dinner yet?"

The question nearly gave me a heart attack. WHAT?

"Excuse me?" I asked, staring at Chase in shock.

He blinked a couple of times before asking, "Aren't you two dating?"

"NO!" I shouted at him, jumping back a little ways, shocked that he had thought that.

Chase stared for a moment before whispering, "Well if you're not a couple… Why do you get along so well…?"

I blinked. "Because we think alike…"I mumbled, my face turning crimson, "I guess… I mean… We're not… Like… attracted to each other… We just get along cuz we're so similar…"

"Huh…" chase simply made the soft noise before finishing his wine.

After a while of us just sitting there talking Chase finally said we should probably get some decent sleep.

"You won't wake me up early like Keiko does, will you?" I ask, following him up the stairs to the second floor.

Chase chuckled his honey dripping chuckle and replied, "You can sleep as late as you want…"

"Cool," I responded, trying my hardest not to let him know I was staring at his ass as I followed him.

Chase showed me the guest room, which was really nice, and said he was going to go change, but if I needed anything, to ask.

I immediately realized one crucial object I did not have. Pajamas.

"Chase…!" I called out to him before he got more than ten feet away from me. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me curiously, and waited for me to speak. I blushed deeply and I whispered, "I uh… I… I don't have any clothes…"

Chase blinked with the sudden realization. I was right; and he knew it. Chase hurried into his room, I followed hesitantly, and dodged a shirt that flew toward me.

"Mm… I don't have much that would fit you…" Chase muttered, pulling out clothes and tossing them if they didn't look my size.

A black shirt hit my face. I lifted it up and looked at it. I held it up in front of me. It was a really big shirt, but it could manage as a little nightgown I guess…

"I could wear this…" I offered. He turned to me and gave me a look that asked, 'why would you want to wear that'. "It's a big shirt… but it could be a dress…" I commented, showing him how far it went down on me.

"If you think it'll work, that's fine…" he said, picking up clothes off the floor. I asked if he wanted help, he told me I could just go change, he'd be fine.

So I went into the guest room and stripped off my clothes. I pulled the shirt on and looked at how far it went down. It barely reached the top of my thigh, but it was fine for sleeping.

I opened the door, maybe if I could use the bathroom, I could find some way to brush my teeth. Lucky me, got to see Chase in only his boxers, as he came out of the bathroom. They were blue-plaid and I wanted so desperately to rip them off and see what was underneath.

Chase smiled when he noticed me and he commented, "It looks good on you…"

"You too…" I spluttered out my response before thinking about what I was saying. I quickly covered my mouth after I said it, but Chase only laughed.

"Nah, blue's never really been my color…" It was odd, but something about that statement sounded so…gay…

Chase let me use the bathroom and then I hurried to the guestroom to get some much needed sleep.

Hopefully I wouldn't be having any sex dreams about him tonight, that would be awkward for him to hear…

**How late do you think Kimiko's gonna sleep? XP the answer may surprise you…**


	7. Chapter 7

**BossMan! Chapter 7**

**(Been a couple days, sorry if I'm out of the loop…)**

**But there are some things I'd like to note before we get this chappie under way… **

**1. I do enjoy reviews… They're nice to read… Feedback is always appreciated...**

**2. My Halloween special isn't my best work, but it's not my worst, so don't hate on it…**

**3. Umm…. I have about seven new ideas for stories and One-Shots…**

**4. If I continue writing, how many of you would be outraged/overjoyed if I wrote another RaiKim idea? Cuz I have two...**

**Okay, now that that's over, let's keep on with the story… BOSSMAN!**

I had slept beautifully, and now that I woke up, I felt perfectly refreshed. I sat up and stretched like a cat. My limbs reached out to the wall, and I could've touched it, were my arms longer. I sat up and flipped my feet over the edge of the bed. I touched my toes to the carpet and noticed the color was different than I remembered.

Come to think of it… The whole room seemed different… Oh wait, I was at Chase's… Durr… I forgot…

I got up and walked to the door. Pulling my shirt/dress down, I opened the door and looked down the stairs. Peering down, I noticed Chase sitting on his couch in his living room. He was watching some odd channel about criminals and all that, but it wasn't on very loud.

I moved to the edge and held the railing to watch Chase as he watched television. He seemed to notice something was different, and he turned his head. He smiled warmly at me; I blushed deeply at the smile.

"Finally up are we?" he asked, turning toward me a little.

Now I was even brighter red and I spluttered, "Why? What time is it?"

Chase smirked. "About two o'clock…" he replied, casually pointing to the television, which now had the guide up and the next show was already listed for two.

I flipped out. TWO? Keiko never let me sleep that late! Sure, she let me sleep occasionally, but never that late! What was he thinking? I needed to do things! Sleeping until two, while it was nice, was completely against my time management!

I started hurrying down the stairs, when Chase made me fall down the rest of the way by asking, "Did you have a nightmare last night? At one point, I could've sworn I heard you call out my name…"

After my tumble down the stairs, Chase immediately came over and helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking me over, searching for obvious injuries.

I rubbed my now sore head and grumbled, "Yeah… Tripped over my own feet…" SHIT! Chase heard me dreaming about him! WHY? WHY? WHY? I wanted to curl into a ball like a rollie-pollie and die.

Chase smiled at me and I immediately felt my anger melt away. He was too pretty to ever be angry around. He offered to make me something to eat, but I said I really needed to head home.

Then it dawned on me that I didn't have any clothes. Well, I had yesterday's, but they were kind of gross…

"I don't have anything to wear home…" I mumbled, looking at my feet. I couldn't look at Chase as I asked him to borrow more of his clothes.

Chase groaned, "Oh yeah…" He then walked up to his room. I followed him up the stairs and waited until he handed me a pair of black pants and a bluish white fancy-ish blouse type thing. Since it was a guy's shirt, was it called a blouse? Guys probably didn't call it a blouse… Too feminine.

I went into the guest room and took off the long black shirt and then pulled on the black pants. Then were a little tight around the mid-leg, but other than that, they were well-fitting. The crotch was a little lower than what I was used to, but it honestly felt better with more room; I hated pants that rode up. The whitish shirt was a button one. I put it on and buttoned it, then tucked the bottom, which went down a foot past the rim of the pants, into the pants. I observed myself in the mirror. I wasn't used to seeing myself look so professional; it almost made me seem more attractive to be wearing such a nice shirt.

After coming out of the room, Chase was waiting at the top of the stairs for me. I smiled weakly at him, and he seemed impressed by how I looked. I'm not sure how else to describe it… That was just the look on his face… Impressed.

"You look good," he said, gently smiling his do-able smile. It wasn't all out; it was a half sex-smile, so it was sorta childish in appearance. I thanked him and told him I'd give him back the clothes at work.

"Nah, you can keep them if you want… I have enough shirts to last me…" he said, gently patting me on the top of the head before I walked out the door.

I'm sure my cheeks were pink, but it was nice to be able to be so close to Chase without feeling completely self-conscious. He was actually pretty easy to talk to.

I walked back to the apartment, praying that Keiko and Sora were finished with their 'session', and I opened the door. I was lucky, neither one of them was home. Keiko had gone out, according to a note, and I seriously doubted Sora would stick around.

"Hey Kim," Boy, was I wrong…

I nearly fell over when I heard the male voice. I spun around and came face to face with a half-naked, wet haired Sora. He was smiling mischievously at me, and he looked a little tired. Gee, I wonder why?

I swallowed my shock down my throat and stuttered, "H-hey S-Sora…"

He looked me over and asked, "Where'd you get those?" I went beat red.

"NOWHERE!" I shouted. Sora closed his eyes and put a hand to his ear.

"Geeze," he grumbled, "I get it, none of my business…"

I felt bad now, so I fell silent for a little while. Then a question hit me. "Sora, why are you still here?"

He smirked. "Keiko said I could use the shower and stay as long as I wanted. 'Sides, she didn't expect you'd come home until later… I was gonna leave around four… You got home early…"

I frowned at him. So he got to stay at our apartment after making love to Keiko as long as he wanted, but I couldn't so much as kiss Chase? So not fair!

"Well could you leave soon?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and scowling at him. Sora smiled.

"I could…" he said, looking at his hands, then he looked up at me with a devilish grin. "But maybe you could convince me to stay, hmm?" he offered naughtily.

That snapped me. I immediately hissed at him, "If you were any kind of man, you'd realize that Keiko is the best thing you'll ever have. And if you try and ruin what you have with her, well then you're the biggest dumb-ass I've ever met. And if you hurt her and betray her feelings, then you'll be answering to me, _jackass_…" The words were quiet, and low, but so dark they held a thickness in the air that held as tension until the door opened with Keiko coming in and cheerily letting in all the fresh air.

She stopped when she saw me. I turned to her slowly. "Kim," she was blushing, "I didn't think you'd be home yet," she said, trying to sound normal, but I could sense disappointment.

"It's alright, I was just coming to get my money, then I was gonna go out for a bit…" I grumbled, grabbing my purse and giving Sora one last glare before walking out the door.

Yeah right! Where was I going to go? I hadn't been planning on going anywhere! This sucked… Like, royally sucked…

The only real choice I had was to go to work. Everywhere else sounded dull. So I went to the building, went and bought a coffee, chatted with Dojo for a little while, and went up to my new office.

There wasn't anyone inside. I smiled, alone, excellent.

I turned on a radio in the office, which we never seemed to use, and changed it to one of my favorite metal stations. I cranked up the volume and began typing. I actually had a lot of work to do, so I went right at it. The computer kept track of my hours, so this was added as extra and I'd be seeing that in my paycheck on Monday. Cool.

Typing to the beat of the scream-o song blaring out of the speakers, I hardly noticed my feet tapping in time as well. The tempo was addictive. The singing was blood-curdling. I just wanted to dance to it.

I closed my eyes and let the screaming singer fill me up with his incoherent yelling. It was all so powerful, I just felt relaxed listening to him let out all of his rage. I pictured myself singing this to Sora, as it was constantly using the mother f word. I sighed happily and bobbed my head back and forth to the song.

_Click._ What? I spun in my chair. Who dares turn the radio off?

CHASE…! Aw crap! He was smirking at me. "In a bad mood?" he asked, noting my choice of music.

"Um…" I muttered, blushing slightly. Chase approached me and he sat in Jack's desk.

"I told you that you didn't have to come in today…" he said, smiling, and noticing that I had been working diligently on the computer.

I blushed a little and mumbled, "Didn't have anywhere else to go… Sora was still at the apartment… And Keiko had gone out to get more condoms…" I slammed my hand over my mouth. I shouldn't have said that! I had pretended not to see what Keiko had in her hands, but I had noticed all the same. I quickly squeaked, "Forget I said that…"

Chase smiled knowingly. "Forget what?" he asked, playing along beautifully. I smiled thankfully at him and he then commented, "That doesn't explain the angry music…"

I groaned, "Sora hit on me…" He sat up a little when I said that; did he care? Was he jealous?

"He hit on you? But I thought he was with your friend…" he said, looking shocked and confused.

I sighed and then said, "Yeah, well doesn't mean he still didn't… Apparently Keiko didn't satisfy him…" Chase looked angry, but then I added, "I gave him a piece of my mind, though… Hopefully the dumb-ass will catch on…" I hadn't even registered that I had cursed until Chase was chuckling at my word choice. I blushed and told him to forget that too.

Chase leaned back in the chair and grumbled, "Disappointing… He seemed like such a good man…" He shook his head and then got to his feet. I watched him walk to his office. He opened the door, but this time, he left it open. I was a little confused; he never left his door open.

Still, I wanted to do something, so I turned on my MP3 player and switched to 'Paint It Black'. I sang along quietly as I typed and finished my work a little while later.

I stood and started heading to the elevator.

"Kimiko," Chase's voice stopped me halfway. I turned to see him walking toward me and I quickly straightened up my back.

"Sir…?" I mumbled, trying to keep my blush under control.

Chase smiled and offered, "Would you like to stay with me for the rest of the day…?"

I went beat red and replied, "Sir…!" I stood, dumbfounded for a little while, and then I replied, "Um… Actually, I was going to go shopping to find stuff for the party for Mister Fung tomorrow…"

He smiled and nodded in understanding. I walked into the elevator and waved a silent goodbye. What was I going to wear for that? I had to wear something that would impress Chase, but what…?

**Where would I be without spell check? My spelling is terrible… The entire page is full of red scribbles.**


	8. Chapter 8 AI LIVE!

'**Ey! Gimme a break here! Getting an essay and tons of other stuff makes for a busy Noodle! And then real life makes writing difficult! But jeeze! Give me some time! Sorry if it's difficult to find time to type! It's RAINING! AGAIN! New York and your bipolar weather… Anyway, I've been busy. Sorry. I update as often as I can every other time, I was just busy with other more pressing matters…!**

**GreatDarkNoodleKing: Listen, if you want me to update and finis stories, you have to understand that I have other things to do as well… Life gets pretty hectic… I'm updating BossMan right now because I really wanted to let people see I'm alive. I'll update the others when I have more time… So that leaves Be Mine Tonight, Don't Touch Me, Never Happened, and Maid For You left to be updated… Just... Give me some time…**

**Just bear with me and my time constraints…**

**Chase: Ooh, big words, look at you getting' all fancy…**

**HEY! Be nice! AP English has been taking up all of my time! We had to read an article on eating babies! Cut me some slack! My brain is rolling over in disgust!**

**Chase: … Eating babies?**

**Yes…**

**BossMan! Chapter whatever… I give up on remembering… All I can think of is those poor babies man…**

I groaned as I looked through the fabric in the store. All they had was purples. What, was purple like the color of the season? I grumbled and shoved another sample of purple back into its shelf.

"Oh," I muttered, looking up at the wall. It read in big bold letters, "PURPLE". "Well I feel stupid…" I moaned, walking out of the aisle and strolling around the store.

I found a really nice sky blue silky fabric and some black lacing along with some pink cherry-blossom patterned fabric and paid the nice gay guy at the checkout. He said he liked my clothes, which were still Chase's, so I felt kinda dumb. I had to explain that I had to borrow them from a friend because I didn't have clothes. He was nice about it though, he said it was cool and I was on my merry way.

"He had nice hair…" I mused to myself as I practically skipped to my favorite little old person's sewing club building. I went there whenever I needed to make cosplay costumes. Buying it was so much more expensive than making it myself.

So I waved to the nice little lady with the white curls and plopped down in a seat and began sewing and trimming and cutting and everything else I had to do.

Slamming the door to the apartment open, I nearly toppled over my own feet as I dropped my scissors, which I have no idea where I got, and tried to avoid them. The apartment was semi-messy… I had a good feeling I knew why.

There was an odd smell in the kitchen, like something had burned in the oven. I opened it and of course, there was a charred tampon in there. How Keiko manages to put them in every place they shouldn't be, I'll never know.

I reached in and threw the item out. I took my dress to my room and hung it up on a hanger on the wall. I smiled at how pretty it looked and then remembered I was still wearing Chase's clothes. I immediately tore off the pants and carefully unbuttoned the shirt.

"Ooh, somebody looks snazzy in her bright green panties!" Keiko giggled from the hallway.

I grabbed a sock and hurled it at her. She dodged it but I had other ammo. I immediately snapped at her in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Somebody's looking very _pleasured_…"

Keiko jumped into the room and threw me onto my bed. She immediately began smacking me with one of my own pillows; I returned fire and then proceeded to push her onto the floor. She pouted up at me and I asked mockingly.

"How was he?" I was grinning from ear to ear as she turned pink. Keiko stuck her tongue out at me and I gasped and asked, "He licked you did he?"

Whap! Pillow to the face…! Ah well, it was worth it to see her face. Keiko got up and muttered that she was going to take a nap.

"You need your rest for next time, don't you!" I shouted from my room.

Keiko pleasantly responded, "Go to hell!"

I snickered and decided I may as well shower. So, I walked over and twisted the knob until I saw steam from the water. Of course I tested it to make sure it wasn't scalding before stepping in. (Seriously, why does everyone say 'scalding water'? Wouldn't that hurt?)

The cascades of water pounded against my body and I began inhaling deeply with relaxation. Of course, when I inhaled, I smelled the events of Keiko and Sora of earlier. That was the worst part I think. To know that they had been in here just made me…jealous. Keiko and Sora got to do it in the shower! I haven't even gotten Chase to so much as hug me!

So, after clearing myself of any and all filth, I went to my room and pulled on a pink nightgown. I sat down and went on the computer; to my shock, I actually had a message.

"Wuya?" I was shocked to see that and I expressed my shock by saying her name. I read her message anyway.

-I told you NOT to get cozy with Chase! He's mine you little bitch! I'll win him at the party tomorrow, and there won't be a thing you'll be able to do!-

My blood boiled when I finished her message. I replied with an angry, you're so on bitch, and then slammed my laptop shut.

Who did she think she was? Chase was definitely not hers! He wasn't anymore mine, but still, he had never shown her any interest! I'll kill her!

Of course, that means I'll have competition at the party tomorrow… Groaning, I fell into my bed and tried to think of ways to win Chase's heart. Stupid Wuya, as if this weren't complicated enough…

**Ending there for now… Uh, do I see another hater? I certainly hope not… Haters aren't really welcomed by other fanficers… I personally find hate comments quite amusing, unless on YouTube, YouTube trolls hurt more than anything I've ever dealt with… Fanfic trolls make me giggle. So, if you are a hater, whoever you are, I welcome your hate with open, poison spiked arms!**

**Ooh, um… I'll update as soon as I can as far as the other stories are concerned!**

**There was a tie-breaker in Entering the Mind of. Wuya will be the next and I'm pretty sure last chapter for that. (Thanks for voting guys…) So, uh, yeah… I gotta do that…**

**And then I have my other four stories to finish… And then my…seven… new ideas…**

**Gosh, and then there's my Halloween special… That won't be the best work from me, but I really feel it's necessary…**

**I've got a lot of writing on my plate, don't I? Oiy vae… This is gunna be fun trying to cover this and schoolwork and real life drama… Yes, I said drama. Deal with it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Why did I write 12? OMG FAIL

**BossMan needs updating… After all, I have finally been able to post my Halloween special… OW MY SIDE HURTS AND MY SHOULDER IS CRAMPING! PAIN! *Sad face* I hate when that happens… Trying to type and in too much pain to try… Anyway, I'm finally getting to the party… I feel like I talked about that ages ago and I'm just getting to it now…**

**Critic, no worries, I understand there was a misunderstanding now. I get it. Sorry, I can be pretty slow when I've been doing homework for five days straight… (Thank you history…) But no, I get it now. Sorry about all that. I flipped, cuz I was like, 'Huh? Are they making up crap about me?' And I got sad, then angry, then I was laughing at myself once I realized you weren't talking to me… I feel dumb now… **

**BossMan! Chapter… ah crap… 12! There we go! I remembered! Ow… My tummy…**

I groaned in annoyance as the alarm clock went off that morning. I slammed my hand down on the dreaded machine and whined, "Let me sleeeeeep…"

And then Keiko came in and pulled all of my blankets off and threw them on the floor. I squealed and immediately sat up, shouting, "I'm up! I'm up!" Keiko grinned triumphantly and left me in the room. I moaned as I thought about how my day would go. I didn't have to come in to work if I didn't want to, but what else was I supposed to do? My daily routine was always based around work. Then again…

"I could go to the gym with Keiko…" I muttered, biting my thumb in thought. After a few moments, I dressed in workout clothes and dragged Keiko to the gym with me. Upon arrival, Keiko scurried off to talk to Riku… Oiy… Well, whatever, I decided to go for a little swim, I had brought my swimsuit for a reason, hadn't I?

I went into the girls' locker room and almost immediately pulled off my shirt. Several women turned in shock and stared at my chest. Meh, Kimiko had decent breasts, they didn't need to stare… One woman had whispered, "How does she get them to grow like that?"

I had decided to terrify the women and said, "I breast fed until I was eight. It gave me a head start." All the women squeaked and hurried in the tasks they were each respectively doing. I snickered and tore off my shorts. I then pulled off my panties and then replaced them, within seconds, with my bikini bottom. (SpongeBob?) I then put on the top while taking off my bra, and none of my flesh was exposed to the eyes of the nosy women. I had learned to dress fast when I always had to rush to work.

I yawned and strolled out into the pool, stretching my arms and closing my eyes as tears welled up in the corners of them. I had slept decently, but I would have loved more sleep. But thanks to Keiko, I didn't get my snooze…

I waltzed over to the ladder, stood next to it for a second, staring down at the water, and then shook my head.

"Not good enough…" I grumbled, turning around and walking away from the ladder. To anyone else, it looked like I was changing my mind about swimming.

But then… "CANNONBAAAAALLL!" I shouted as I sprinted back toward the pool and hopped up, curling my legs under me and plopping down into the icy water.

(Ah, whatever… Back to Kimiko being a separate person… I'm not her… I can't do it…)

Under the water, Kimiko saw tons of bubbles, felt goose bumps emerge on her skin as she realized the water was _freezing_, and she noticed swim trunks and bikini bottoms facing her. She had gotten attention with that little stunt.

Kimiko resurfaced and inhaled deeply, trying to keep herself from gagging on her own hair. She finally got up and she heard people laughing, multiple people, no less than ten…

Kimiko reached her hands up and pushed her hair back out of her face. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw a bunch of little kids climbing out of the pool and immediately running back to do cannonballs of their own. She giggled a little as one boy ended up doing a belly-flop instead.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here…" a quiet, calm voice behind her startled Kimiko out of her blissful happiness. She turned around and was immediately angered when she saw Wuya in a tiny red bikini, smirking wickedly at her.

Kimiko seethed, "Wuya… What do you want…?"

"Oh, I was just coming here because Chase and I were…" Kimiko's ears twitched at Chase's name and her eyes immediately traveled to the smiling man just entering the pool. Chase in all his sexy glory!

Chase smiled warmly when he saw them, "Kimiko, Wuya, fancy meeting you two here…" Kimiko glared daggers at Wuya, who she now knew to have been lying. Chase only grinned at the sudden hatred and said, "That was quite the entrance Kimiko…"

Kimiko blinked, flinched, went beat red, and immediately began swimming away. Both Chase and Wuya looked shocked. Wuya smirked after she saw Kimiko was running, but Chase began swimming after her.

Finally he caught her by grabbing her leg. Chase immediately inhaled and asked, "What's wrong? Why'd you run away like that?"

Kimiko looked away out of embarrassment. After a few seconds she finally said, "I must've seemed so childish just now… I can understand why you'd fire me, right now…"

"Fire you?" Chase repeated, staring at her in shock. "Why would I do that?" he asked, looking completely stumped.

Kimiko blushed darker and replied, "Because I was acting like a little kid! You must hate that…"

Chase smiled softly, "No…" Kimiko looked up at him in surprise. Chase continued, "I love your energy and your enthusiasm… It makes you so different and exciting… Almost unpredictable…" Kimiko went pink in the ears, but Chase wasn't done. He then said, "It makes you challenging to figure out… I love that about you… You're like a complicated puzzle that you have to watch for a long time before you can finally piece it together…"

Kimiko wanted to die. She was so happy she could have! Chase was saying that he loved her, well…certain qualities she had, but either way, he used the word love!

Kimiko giggled a little and earned a confused look from Chase. She giggled again and then out of nowhere, just lifted up her feet and began splashing him as she swam away.

Chase put up his arms to block her splashes, but he immediately began shouting and laughing. It was funny after all…

After swimming around for about half an hour, Kimiko decided to do some diving. Chase and Wuya had been teaching some kids how to swim. When did Wuya start teaching children? Since she realized Kimiko wanted to have Chase's… Damn…

Kimiko climbed out of the pool, she thought she saw Chase look at her as she did, and then she waddled over to the diving boards. (Waddled because she didn't want to walk with a wet bikini if Chase was watching, it would scooch, after all…)

She stepped out onto the edge of the board, and she noticed both Chase and Wuya were watching her. The kids they were teaching had stopped to watch as well. Great, she had an audience…

Kimiko hopped off and did a flip in the air before diving straight into the pool; all this while shouting 'Wooo!' She must've looked so delicate…

When she came back up, she had water in her ear, but Kimiko didn't really care. She noticed the kids Chase had been teaching running over to the diving boards, Chase following behind.

(And now I guess I'll try again… I dunno… Weird day… Lemme alone…)

"You _had_ to show them that, Kimiko…" he grumbled as he walked by. I blinked and suddenly felt hurt, but then I saw him smirk. He was joking! That poop! How dare he make me think he was being serious! Oh wait… He was my boss… There wasn't much I could do…

I swam out of the way as the kids all began diving into the pool. I smiled happily as Chase himself went up there to dive in. I held my breath as he hopped off it and dove literally head first into the water. He plummeted all the way to the bottom, I saw, he touched the floor. Chase then smiled up at me and the kids and then began swimming back up.

'How can he hold his breath like that?' I wondered.

When Chase finally came back up, he asked, "How was that?"

I chuckled to myself as dirty images of Chase asking me that in bed flashed through my mind. Oh geeze, how would this party go tonight?

**Huh? I mentioned getting to the party tonight?**

**No, you must be mistaken…**

**I would never write that… Not when we had a pool scene…**

**You're imagining things!**

**CHASE: *Rereads the beginning* Uh…**

***GDNK throws book at him***

**GDNK: SHHHH! NOT HELPING!**

**CHASE: *rubbing head* What book was that?**

**GDNK: French Folktales! It's about three inches thick!**

**CHASE: And you threw it at me?**

**GDNK: …Noooo…? **

**CHASE: *Glaring* I'll get you back for this, you little…**

**GDNK: Yeah, yeah, extract your revenge after my clarinet lesson, drama queen! I've got music to play!**

***Chase plans in silence***


	10. Chapter 10

**Updating again! Yay! Cousin left a few hours ago… Watched television… Movies on tv… Hocus Pocus…**

**CHASE: …Why…?**

**GDNK: I HAD TO! J. MARS WAS THE VOICE OF THE CAT! I LOVE HIM!**

**CHASE: *Backing away***

**GDNK: Yes chase, J. Mars voiced you. I WUV YOU TOO! **

***Doesn't move***

**What? Kimiko already got dibs… I am not allowed to touch chase…!**

**KIMIKO: damn straight!**

**CHASE: *Sighs* Thank goodness…**

**BossMan! Chapter 10 (Got it right that time!)**

After the swim at the pool, I went to the locker room to change again. Wuya followed after me, she looked mad. Oh well, not my fault she was a skanky-ho.

I pulled off my bikini top and quickly pulled my bra on after that. Wuya snickered from behind me, "Not very much meat on those boobs… What are you, a B cup?"

I growled lowly and hissed at her, "C CUP! …Bitch…" Wuya only scowled at me and began undressing herself.

Although I hated her, I had to admit Wuya had some serious breasts… At least a D cup, judging from the size. So not fair. Because I was so small mine looked smaller than they really were… Hers looked enormous!

"Fricking plastic surgery…" I muttered under my breath. I'm pretty sure if she heard me, I'd be losing one of my breasts.

When I got out and went to find Keiko, I was stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder. Expecting chase, I smiled shyly. It wasn't him.

"Riku?" I whispered. He looked exhausted, and in pain. What happened? Had he gotten hurt? Why wasn't he with Keiko?

Riku smiled darkly at me and whispered, "Heard you're going to a party tonight…"

"Yeah…" I replied, pulling my shoulder free, "So…?"

He chuckled and whispered, "You'll probably be needing a designated driver, right…?"

Immediately I was prepared to hit him. I inhaled sharply and pulled my hand back to strike him, but my hand was stopped by someone high-fiving me. I blinked and looked to see who it was.

"Chase!" I gasped, my face going pink with shock. He was smiling at me; I was trying not to faint.

Chase pulled my hand down and said cheerfully, "Come on, I think you're friend is waiting for you…" I thought I saw him glare at Riku, but I didn't get time to clarify, because Chase began dragging me over to where Keiko was on an exercise bike.

He pushed me over toward her and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid. Let me take care of this…"

"_What_?" I stared at him in surprise. But Chase walked off and took Riku away somewhere… I looked at Keiko, she looked at me.

"What was that about?" she asked. I shrugged and climbed onto the bike beside her.

After about an hour, Riku came back, looking slightly winded and extremely pale. We each stared at him, but he came over to us, apologized to me, Keiko looked confused, and then Riku offered to take her out to dinner. Keiko was exasperated and agreed on the spot. I waved as she skipped out of the gym with him, and then I saw Chase come back. He was smiling triumphantly.

"What did you _do_?" I whispered, staring after Riku.

Chase chuckled. "Oh nothing much.. Just…_persuaded_ him to see the error of his ways…" he said. I didn't really want to know what he meant by persuaded, but by the sound in his voice, I was afraid to even think of what he was implying!

Smiling nervously, I told him I needed to go, and I hurried home, too afraid to wonder about what had just happened. I got back and began getting ready for the party that would be starting in… TWO HOURS! WOW. Was I really at the gym that long?

I began putting on my dress and then I began putting my hair up into the specifically intricate hairstyle I had designed and tried to move to the make-up.

_Hours later…_

Keiko had driven me to the party. Riku was with her, and they said to call them when my night was over so that they could come get me.

"If you're night ends…" Keiko whispered slyly to me, nudging my side with her elbow. I pouted at her and smacked her arm.

I walked into the giant house which was hosting the event and immediately found Raimundo being stalked by Ashley. It was actually a funny sight. He looked like a ghost was following him, and she looked like a rabid fan girl. But if she weren't being a stalker, she'd have actually looked really pretty…

I smiled when I noticed Clay with some cowgirl looking chick with long red hair. She was quite the pretty lady, I had to admit he had nice taste in women. Clay waved to me, I waved back, just not as big. The girl waved to me as well, she seemed just as over-the-top as Clay. Apparently that was his infamous girlfriend.

Walking around, I noticed Omi, but he didn't seem interested in any of the women who were rubbing his head lovingly. Maybe he was too interested in business to care about ladies…

Jessie was making goo-goo eyes at some boy who had his black, and red, hair spiked up in a fohawk. I had no idea she liked guys like that, it was kind of terrifying.

Panda bubba had spotted me, I noticed he was holding a tiny bag. My whole body shivered as I dared to think of what it contained. 'Awesome, so I work with a rapist…' I thought to myself as I wandered over to Jack.

Jack smiled cheerfully at me, he had a girl beside him, who had her hair tied back into a ponytail and was trying her very best not to show her teeth. Why? Did she have a missing tooth or something?

"Hey Kim, you look awesome!" Jack said cheerfully.

I thanked him and he introduced the girl next to him. Now I saw why she didn't want to show her teeth, she looked about twenty or so, but she still had braces. Poor thing… That would really suck…

Jack and I talked for a little while, the girl he was with apparently was emphatic about Japanese culture as he was and they had met at an Anime convention some-odd years ago and had been close ever since.

I was about to make a joke when I heard the silky voice of the god of love behind me, "Kimiko…"

I turned quickly and said in a breath, "Chase…!" He looked fabulous! He was wearing a black jacket, matching black pants, and a white skinny tie. And his hair was as perfectly spiked as it always was. If I hadn't gotten to know him as well as I had, I would've assumed he was gay. But because I knew Chase well enough and had heard all of his hints and signals, I had a feeling he just knew how to make women want him.

He looked me over and said seductively, "You look ravishing…" I blushed deeply; I hadn't noticed Jack and his date had left the area. Thank you Jack!

Chase slowly snaked an arm around my waist and asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?" I was beat red.

"I… I don't drink, sir…" I squeaked out.

"Oh yes, I remember," he said with a smile. He took me over to the bar and ordered two drinks. "But perhaps one night wouldn't hurt, hm?"

"Okay…!" I squeaked. Chase grinned and handed me my drink.

I honestly lost track of time, and my alcohol intake, after that first drink. But the next thing I really knew, Chase had me alone in the restroom, and his tongue was snaking its way into my mouth.

As I moaned into him, Chase parted our lips slightly and offered, "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else…" I nodded silently, too breathtaken by how incredibly he kissed to speak.

Chase quickly walked us to his car, and I could hardly keep myself under control as he drove us to his house. As he drove, I was kissing him and licking his neck and nibbling on his ear. It was unimaginable how he was able to keep himself from getting us killed!

Once we ere in his house, things heated up very, very fast. Soon enough we were in his bedroom, and then my dress was on the floor, and his shirt was hanging from the lamp, and then I was lost in a sea of bliss.

…**.If you're expecting a lemon, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you… but you can picture it all you want, because I know you can!**


	11. Chapter 11 FINALE BECAUSE I'M TIRED!

**Updating again because I really just want to get this over with! IT'S MAKING ME CRAZY! I'm so sick of this story! And I've only been writing it for a month! Normally I can stand them for at least three months, but this one's killing me!**

**Is that bad?**

**CHASE: Nah, it's your story… I think that gives you privileges…**

**GDNK: *stares* Damn Kimiko's so lucky…**

***Chase looks terrified* *Kimiko growls at GDNK***

**GDNK: Okay okay… ****L**

**BossMan! Chapter 11... Finale? I think…?**

I woke up to the strange sensation of having something inside me. Opening my eyes, I observed the fact that this wasn't my bedroom. I sat up in surprise, but was thrown back down by the weight upon me. And this weight wasn't too pleased about being woken up so rudely.

"Ungh…" chase grumbled, opening one eye, "Morning…" He finally said, lifting himself up. I blushed as I realized neither one of us was clothed. But at the same time, I was mentally doing cartwheels I was so happy.

Chase smiled gently at me, then looked down and he chuckled nervously while clearing his throat, "Um…" I followed his gaze and went beat red. My head fell back into the pillow and I stared as hard as I could at the ceiling. I felt him pull himself out and he whispered, "Sorry about that…"

"'S'okay…" I muttered, trying to calm myself down. Chase gently touched my cheek and I looked back up at him.

"Are you ashamed?" he asked, searching my eyes for doubt.

I smiled softly. I placed my hand upon his arm and whispered lovingly, "Not unless you are…" Chase grinned and climbed off of me. I sat up and noticed something that disturbed me ever so slightly. I saw my panties from the night before, torn in half, somehow dangling from the ceiling. I certainly didn't remember _that_ happening!

After taking a shower with Chase and dressing in some of his clothes, for the second time, we went downstairs and chase made breakfast. I happily accepted some coffee, I needed caffeine to counter my splitting hangover.

"And that's why I never drink…" I grumbled, rubbing my head and sipping my beverage. Chase chuckled at me.

"You're tolerance is just low… Just get completely wasted a few more times and you'll never have a hangover again…" he said, jokingly, teasingly.

I giggled and said, "You seem to have a lot of experience in this matter…"

Chase set my food before me and sat next to me, saying with a smile, "Live and learn, love… Live and learn…"

Sitting there, sipping coffee, and eating breakfast with him, I felt…at home… It felt like I had done this everyday of my life… Like I was supposed to be here… And like we were meant to be together… It was all so perfect…

Chase randomly started laughing. I gave him a funny look and he simply said, shaking his head, "This won't be easy to explain at work, eh…?" I blushed and shook my head softly. He had a point. It would be pretty difficult to explain to Jack that Chase and I were no a legitimate couple. I don't think he'd mind. It'd just be difficult to explain.

"Maybe I'll hold a conference or something and just say you and I are running away to France…" Chase whispered, swirling his coffee. I reached my hand over and placed it upon his free one. Chase looked up at me.

"If you're not ready to tell them, you don't have to…" I whispered.

Chase stood up and said, a little loudly, "Well of course I want to tell them! I've never felt like this about anyone before! I won't be able to hide it from the employees…!" I looked down, but chase tilted my head back up to look at me.

"Kimiko…" he whispered, "I love you… I don't want to hide that…"

**The end because I can't take it anymore! OMG HOW DID GERKYHEN STAND WRITING THEY'RE STORY?**

**I wanted to beat the living day-lights out of this halfway through, but I knew I couldn't give up on it…!**


End file.
